frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu 2: Powrót Hansa" - rozdział przedostatni :)
Tak więc zbliżamy się powoli do końca mojego fanficku... Myślę, że sporo się tutaj wyjaśni... Rozdział chyba najkrótszy nie jest XD Tak więc, miłego czytania życzę ;) *** Rozdział XVI - Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Elsa zwróciła się podejrzliwie do Weseltona. - Niech Wasza Wysokość posłucha mnie teraz uważnie… Z przykrością muszę królową zawiadomić, że mieszkańcy Arandelle, który są na ciebie wściekli podpalili stodołę, w której znajdowała się twoja siostra wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi… Moi ludzie nie zdołali ich niestety uratować. W pierwszej chwili nie mogła w to uwierzyć… Naturalnie wydało jej się to trochę podejrzane, że Weselton próbował ich uratować, poza tym, Anna wyszła z Kristoffem za spacer, ale czy weszli do jakiejś opuszczonej stodoły? - Ale… Jak to? - Mieszkańcy Arandelle byli wściekli, że zostawiłaś, Jaśnie Pani, królestwo praktycznie bez opieki – kontynuował Weselton – Korzystając z okazji, że twoja siostra i jej narzeczony byli w stodole wraz z ich reniferem, podpalili ją, żeby dać królowej nauczkę… - Nie… - Elsa opadła na fotel – Ale… Jak to możliwe? Po co mieliby być w jakiejś starej stodole? - Tego już chyba się nigdy nie dowiemy… - Vega mrugnęła z uśmiechem do Weseltona – Ale posłuchaj, Elso… Dzięki twoim mocom, możesz się zemścić na tych podłych ludziach… Pomożemy ci. - Ale… Ja nie chce się mścić… - Ależ oczywiście, że chcesz – Weselton usiadł tuż obok niej – Czy nie chcesz pomścić własnej siostry? A poza tym, tego młodzieńca, za którym podobno tak płakałaś? Hans… Więc on też tam był? Z trudem walczyła z napływającymi do jej oczu łzami. Może i zawiodła się na nim i to bardzo, może i ją oszukał, ale… Zdecydowanie czuła do niego coś więcej… Nie był jej obojętny. Poczuła wielką pustkę w sercu… Trzy lata temu straciła rodziców, a teraz Anna i Hans… Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Elso – Vega również usiadła obok niej – Wystarczy tylko, że użyjesz swoich mocy, a na tym terenie nie zostanie nikt, tylko ty, ja i… - Stać! – do pokoju jakby znikąd wtargnął Hans – Elsa, nie słuchaj ich! Oni próbują cię oszukać! - Hans – uradowana podniosła się z fotela – Ale… Weselton powiedział, że spłonąłeś, razem z Anną i całą resztą… - Nie słuchaj tego co mówią, chcą wykorzystać twoją moc, by zawładnąć światem… - Chyba nie wierzysz w te brednie? – zaśmiała się Vega – Przecież cię okłamał i wydał straży Weseltona, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałaś… Staruszka miała racje, ale ona również zawiodła jej zaufanie. Komu miała teraz wierzyć? - Powiedzieliście, że on nie żyje… - zmarszczyła brwi – Poza tym, to jaśnie książę Weselton jako pierwszy został moim wrogiem, więc dlaczego mam wam wierzyć? - Ale czy książę Hans nie usiłował jaśnie królowej zabić? – Weselton uśmiechnął się przebiegle – Dobre mniemam? - Elsa – do salonu wbiegła również Anna, a tuż za nią Kristoff – Weselton próbował podpalić mnie, i Kristoffa, i Olafa… - Anna – podbiegła do siostry – Cała jesteś? Nic ci się nie stało? - Teraz nie, ale zaraz jej się coś stanie, jeśli nie będziesz współpracować… - Vega z wściekłością wycelowała w Annę lodową strzałą. Nie trafiła. Elsa stanęła przed nią, również używając magii, odepchnęła pocisk. - Nie waż się tknąć mojej siostry! – wyczarowała wielką śnieżną kulę, po czym rzuciła nią w staruszkę – Anna, uciekaj stąd… - Ale… - Już! – wrzasnęła – Kristoff, zabierz ją stąd. Skinął głową, poczym wyprowadził Annę na zewnątrz. Weselton pomagał Vedze otrzepać się ze śniegu. - A ty co tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytała Elsa spoglądając na Hansa. - Nie zostawię cię tutaj samej - uśmiechnął się stając obok niej. - Och, Elso… - zaśmiała się szyderczo Vega – Zawiodłaś mnie… Kula śnieżna? Myślałam, że stać cie na więcej. - Nie wiesz, na ile mnie stać – zacisnęła pięści. - Więc zobaczmy! – Vega jednym, płynnym gestem dłoni stworzyła do swoimi stopami wysoką, lodową platformę. Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech. Cały obszar wokół siebie i Hansa zmieniła w śnieżny pagórek, próbując dorównać platformie Vegi. Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka. Wymieniały się lodowymi atakami i obronami. W pewnej jednak chwili staruszka wpadła na lepszy pomysł. Po co walczyć, skoro można użyć nie siły, ale sprytu… Rzuciła lodową strzałą, lecz nie w Elsę, ale w Hansa… Oboje się tego nie spodziewali, nie zdążyli zareagować… - Au… - syknął, gdy strzała wbiła się w jego kostkę. - Hans! – wrzasnęła przerażona Elsa, jednak nie to było najgorsze, Hans powoli zaczął zamieniać się w lodowy posag… - Zostaw go w spokoju! - Och, jakież to wzruszające… - Weselton fałszywie otarł łzę – Ależ oczywiście, ze go zostawimy, ale pod jednym warunkiem… - Twojemu księciu nic nie będzie, jeśli zgodzisz się nam pomóc… Elsa zwiesiła głowę. Nie mogła pozwolić im go zabić… Nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby mogła go uratować, a nie zrobiłaby tego… - Elsa… - szepnął Hans, który od pasa w dół był już całkowicie zamrożony – Nie gódź się na to! - Przepraszam, Hans… - załkała – Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś przez mnie stracił życie… - Szybciej – ponaglił Weselton – Po książę Hans dołączy do Rolanda, towarzysząc mu już na wieki… - Dobrze, zgadzam się! – pisnęła zdesperowana – Tylko odczaruj go, proszę! Vega uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i jednym ruchem dłoni sprawiła, że Hans powrócił do normalnej postaci. Upadł na ziemię. - Hans – przykucnęła obok niego. - Wolałaś im pomóc, niż pozwolić mi zamarznąć? – zapytał patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. - Hans, ja… Nie zdążyła skończyć, gdy usłyszeli niemalże szatański śmiech Vegi. - Nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś aż tak naiwna! Naprawdę myślałaś, że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę? - A ty myślałaś, że się od tak po prostu zgodzę? – podniosła się – Nie zamierzam z wami współpracować… Po moim trupie! - To się akurat da załatwić… - Vega z całej siły pchnęła w stronę Elsy wielki lodowy promień. Promień przypominał lodową, ostro zakończoną strzałę, która w zawrotnym tempie zmierzała ku sparaliżowanej ze strachu Elsie. - Nie! – Hans wybiegł tuż przed nią. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozległ się jego przeraźliwy krzyk. Zacisnął zęby, po czym osunął się na ziemię… - Hans! *** Byłabym pewnie nizłą świnią, gdybym kazała wam czekać na ostatni rozdział, bo w najnudniejszym momencie chyba nie przerwałam... XD Na ostatni rozdział (mimo iż jest on już dawno napisany) będziecie musieli troszkę poczekać... Wiem, jestem wredna, ale muszę was trochę potrzymać w niepewności... :P Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania